A Strange Proposal
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: John had been wanting to propose to Sherlock for a whole month now, but he was to scared. What ends up happening? A very strange proposal, but how course, that's Sherlock for you. Short one-shot, please give it a chance! Please don't flame me, writing Sherlock is hard! So I'm sorry if Sherlock isn't completely in character. And I'm sorry if John isn't, either. But I tried.


**AN. Okay, so this may be OOC, but it's really hard to write them in character. I hope that they're okay. This isn't very good, either. My good story is called "Matchmaker In Heels" if you'd be as kind as to check it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. You may not, but still.**

**Coffee.**

* * *

John held a small box in his left hand. He looked across the hall at Sherlock, who was reading the newspaper, and raising an eyebrow. He had tea in his other hand. It was early in the morning, and John had just woken up. He squeezed the box gently and put it behind his back. He tried to step out to the kitchen, but his feet betrayed him. John closed his eyes, and walked back to his room. He put the box back under his pillow. He couldn't do it. He knew Sherlock would say no. He knew Sherlock would give him a strange look. He didn't want to lose Sherlock. He really loved Sherlock, but they had only been dating for a few months. He didn't know how Sherlock felt about him. He wasn't Sherlock. He didn't know. John sat down on his bed and sighed. John didn't know what to do. He had had the box for a month already. It was very expensive, too. John took in a deep breath and brushed himself off and got up, because if he sat to long Sherlock would know something was wrong, because John almost always got up at the same time. John walked out to the hall and down to the kitchen.

"What was your nightmare about?" Sherlock asked, without looking up from his newspaper.

"How do you _know_ I had a nightmare? You didn't even look up!" John said.

"Your entrance was shaky and your footsteps were slower, signifying that you were in close trauma. You haven't been awake long, judging by the state of your hair and the sleep in your eyes, I saw you out of the corner of my eye. You have also been focusing on your dream, because you put on clothes you took from me, because you weren't paying attention. It had to be a dream, because you just woke up. So obviously, nightmare" Sherlock said.

"Oh" John said, looking down at his clothes and realizing that they were in fact Sherlock's. "So what are we going to do, today? Any new cases?"

"No" Sherlock said. "Nothing on the website. I mean absolutely nothing!"

"I apologize" John said.

"Why do you apologize? There is no need to apologize" Sherlock said, shaking his head.

"Well, do you want to do anything, then? Get coffee?" John asked.

"That would be acceptable" Sherlock said, nodding. "I'm going to collect my scarf." Sherlock walked down the hall. John smiled. This was the first time in a month since they went out just them, when the lives of others didn't hang in the balance. They had had so much fun on that day. That was what convinced John to buy the ring. That day had been so much fun that John had thought _We should just do it. We should get married._ He bought the ring the very next day. John was so excited for that day. He couldn't wait to go everywhere and do everything. Surprisingly, Sherlock was actually more social on that day. Maybe Sherlock would be the same on that day. Sherlock was never a people person, because his brain just didn't work that way. But Sherlock had seemed to calm down after he met John. It seemed like John had changed Sherlock, but not in a bad way. He was more aware when Molly was flirting with him, or when people were trying to be nice, he was nice back. He even considered some of the things John enjoyed fun. It was remarkable to John that he was able to change Sherlock that much. He would never change Sherlock completely, he wouldn't want to, but he actually thought he was helping his boyfriend. And he was. Though Sherlock didn't notice it very much, which was strange considering the fact that he was _Sherlock_. But, John knew many things could surprise him. He was surprised the second he had met Sherlock, but who wouldn't be?

Sherlock walked back from the hall with his scarf around his neck, and a considerably large smile on his face.

"I have ideas about what we could do" He said. "I also phoned Mycroft to see...anyway, he says that Roller Coasters are enjoyable. We should go on one when it isn't the middle of winter. I wish my brother had thought that through and gave me some useful information...anyway, I also called Lestrade. Are you thirsty? Coffee?"

"Sure" John said. "What did Lestrade say? And why did you need to call Mycroft and Lestrade? I mean...they're Lestrade...and Mycroft."

"I know who they are. What is wrong with them? Lestrade is married and Mycroft...is my brother."

"Alright then" John said. Sherlock and John walked outside to the cold air and wintery surroundings. They walked to a Cafe and had lunch. Sherlock didn't eat, he only had a coffee. John ate a sandwich and a cup of tea. Sherlock didn't talk very much, and John attempted conversation. Sherlock still wasn't the most talkable, but that didn't bother John to much. So after a long pause, he started talking about cases in the past. Sherlock even gave a silent laugh at one point. He did talk now. It was a lovely hour they spent there. Sherlock had insulted John about fourteen times and John had tried not to get angry, John had laughed aloud and Sherlock would grin, Sherlock would wonder why John didn't want to talk about the gross and awkward cases, and soon they talked about they're first case. Only then did they even mention that they were very much in love. They're relationship didn't effect the way they worked. It was the same with them. Well, maybe once for twice after a case John had either hugged or kissed Sherlock, but otherwise they didn't bring up they're relationship very much. They knew they loved each other, and that was all that mattered. Sherlock admitted openly and freely about being very attracted to John when they met each other. John grinned, and said the same back. After the cafe, they walked around town for a long while. They stopped in a few places and John took a few pictures, but it was pretty quiet. At one point, John started humming, and Sherlock did too. They hummed in harmony, and Sherlock grabbed John's hand and waltzed around the street. Sherlock barely even realized what he was doing. He still surprised John, but John wasn't complaining. They laughed wholeheartedly when they were done. Sherlock was grinning for real. John almost never got a real smile from Sherlock. His smile made John smile as well. Sherlock had a beautiful smile after all. Sherlock had another idea (though telling John that Lestrade told him to try that, but John ignored him) to go to the park. They did. It was more fun for Sherlock then he had expected. He thought it would have been pointless, and he wouldn't really enjoy it, but he did. John even convinced him to let him push him of the swings. Sherlock then pushed John on the swings. Both Sherlock and John felt like children, but neither of them really gave two wits about it, because it was fun, and who were these people to tell them how to act? They were normally immature as it was. They went on a seesaw, but Sherlock at one point sat down and didn't go back up, leaving John in the air, because Sherlock was thinking. They walked around the park for awhile, and both smiled. It was perfect. It was even better then they day they shared a month before. And soon, they got tired. Sherlock and John found a picnic table and sat down. They chatted for a few minutes. The air was cold, but it didn't bother either of them. They enjoyed each others company, and they had had a pretty good day. And soon, they had nothing else to say.

"I'm going to tell you the truth" Sherlock said. He looked at John, who was across the table from him. "I found this. I was looking for your scarf..." He put his hand in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small blue box.

John was shocked. How had Sherlock found it? And why had he only found it now? John had to admit, under his pillow was a pretty obvious and stupid place to put it, but none the less John was shocked. Sherlock had found the ring! He had found the engagement ring.

"This was under your pillow. It's an engagement ring, and an expensive one. You've had it for about a month, probably after that one day where we went to the museum and and around town and to the beach and everything. But anyway, I'm sorry I found this, but you bought this, obviously. And that concludes that you wish to get married" Sherlock said. John didn't know what to say. What Sherlock was saying was obvious, and he knew it, but what was Sherlock going to say?

"Uh..." John said, still in shock.

"Do you want to get married, John? Were you serious in buying this?" Sherlock asked. He knew John was. He knew it.

"Yeah" John whispered. Sherlock grinned, and got down on a knee. "What are you doing?"

"What both Mycroft and Lestrade said was the right, and proper way to do it" Sherlock said. He took John's hand. "John Haymish Watson, would you take me in holy matrimony?"

"Yes. Of course" John said, wiping a tear from his eye. It was a strange proposal, yes, because it was Sherlock and Sherlock was proposing to him with John's ring...but it was perfect to John. He could never wish for a better day. John leaned down onto his knee and kissed him sweetly. John smiled. He wasn't scared anymore. And he for sure finally knew that Sherlock was in love with him, and that made him happier then he ever had been.

Fin.

* * *

**AN. So there you have it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW (I know I sound like a hyper eight year old, and this story probably looks like it was written my a hyper eight year old, and I don't really know why I'm posting it, but still, please review)!**

**Coffee**


End file.
